Fools Rush In
by NovaGirl
Summary: The sequel to All in the Voice. It's updated. I must now beg for forgiveness for not updating in so long, but it's here. R&R! Please?
1. Chapter 1

Fools Rush In  
  
Well, this is the 2nd story of AitV. Why didn't I just continue?  
Because it ended, that's why.  
I felt comfortable with it being 8 chapters-if I kept writing that one, it wouldn't have been as good as if I had just started a second part. After all, all things must come to an end. And from now on, I shall copyright my fics! Because I'm noticing plagiarism in these here parts....;;eyes narrow in suspicion;;  
Anywho, This is done for all you people who review! Like Jynk, Kurumi, Jay P, Snowri, Sakura*Star, B-chan, Angel from Hell, Yoshi12, and MikomiTenshi. THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!  
Well, anyway, this has nothing to do with the movie of the same name. I got it from a song lyric. If you can guess what song it's from (and if you now pop music, YOU WILL), I'll take any songfic request! ANY! You heard me! Same for the music right beneath me. It's quite easy too. R &R!  
And by the way....am I the only one who thinks Justin from American Idol looks like Eddie?  
~*~*~*~  
You make me high  
I wish that you knew  
I wish I could tell you  
Together we'd fly  
So open your eyes:  
Start reading my mind!  
~*~*~*~  
Kaori focused in the mirror, braiding her hair into her trademark pigtails. The sunlight wafted through her bedroom window, giving everything an almost expectant glow.  
For once, Kaori was somewhat contented with her life.  
Orange Explosion Fun Girl was bigger-and her opinion, better-than ever. Ever since Brodi joined up...  
//Face it Kaori//, a more mature side of her kidded //The main reason you like it is cause it's flirting you can get away with.//  
She sighed. Sometimes she hated her conscience: it always seemed to be right.  
Tying the elastic around the right braid, she sighed. It was true: her...feelings for Brodi hadn't diminished. The closer they got as friends, the more she wanted to be to him.  
But the friendship was strong: she knew she could always count on him.   
And she knew he trusted her.  
It was how she knew so much about him. And Marisol...  
Marisol. The name made her stomach churn, and for the first time in her life, she truly hated someone. How could she just...have him? He didn't love her, but she never stopped! Couldn't she see she was hurting him more by being with him than she ever could if she left?  
Kaori doubted she even cared.  
//Come now, Kaori...Time to check your email...// Her breath caught in her throat.  
Mac.  
She slipped on a kimono and made her way to her computer.   
"You've Got Mail!" The friendly voice cried out cheerily---and destroying any illusion of a good day.  
Why, may you ask?  
Cause Mac and Kaori were going out.  
~*~*~*~  
Brodi sat Indian style in his small condo, meditating under the morning light. He breathed deeply, allowing him brief refuge from all the ails of life. He smelled the incense-vanilla today. A sweet scent....He rarely used vanilla-he thought it was too sugary to reach true nirvana.  
But yet...  
Nothing else had worked.   
He inhaled deeply. //Clear your mind...focus on nothing but the truth.//  
He was to meditate a lot that morning. In fact, with his mind in that calm state, he was able, for a while, to forget.  
Forget all about Marisol.  
Forget all about SSX  
Forget all about Kaori.  
Forget all about the time.  
~*~*~*~  
Kaori was chatting somewhat happily with Mac.  
DJBoarder001: so Kaori, are you ready for the Snowdream showoff?  
OEFunGirl: Hai! It sounds like fun!  
DJBoarder001: can't wait to see ya  
Kaori bit her lip, and sighed  
OEFunGirl: Yeah.  
DJBoarder: See ya then! ;kisses cheek;  
OEFUnGirl: Bye!  
She logged off quickly, not wanting to see the text anymore. Why!? Why couldn't she break it off!  
//Well, that's easy. He's your best friend.//  
And as much as she sometimes wished it weren't so, her inner voice was right again. She couldn't have asked for a nicer guyfriend. Sure, he was a little self-centered, and he could do with a bit of maturity...but she could do worse.  
But she didn't feel IT.   
You know how you're supposed to feel tingly whenever you hold your boyfriend's hand? She didn't feel that.  
She didn't feel the sort of gaze that makes you want to drown in his eyes.  
And there were certainly no fireworks.  
That was the worst, what with all the fans-heck, even fanfiction!-devoted to them.   
She felt guilty. She had never meant for things to go so far...but they did. And she was stuck like this.   
Forever.  
~*~*~*~  
Well, this is the first chapter. It's going to be a bit darker than the first, for obvious reasons. But there will be a happy ending. For everyone! You hear? FOR EVERYONE!!  
Read and review folks! But first, an insane messed up quote!  
"Beware the cosmic watermelon!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Fools Rush In

I know this is like a year late.  
I know this is probably completely out of everyone's minds.  
But I figured I should finish this beauty off. I mean, with the surge of good writing--;;;applause for RnBwRvrGrl and Digital Tempest;; I had to continue. After all, I figured I should keep the Brodi/Kaori spirit alive. Sure, it's unrealistic as hell. But it's so kawaii! Besides, if it's performed well...  
Well, I hope it's performed well.  
So, without further ado....  
Chapter 2.

  
~*~*~*~  
You make me high  
I wish that you knew  
I wish I could tell you  
Together we'd fly  
Open your eyes  
Start reading my mind!  
~*~*~*~

Marisol usually considered herself fine, to say the least. Her flamboyance was renowned, and positively adored by her fans.  
So why on Earth did she feel so _wretched_ now?  
Sure, it might have been common to feel a little guilt...but this was far more.  
It made her feel out of control, worried about what was to come. She wanted to phone Seeiah, Brodi, someone, even JP!  
That made her pause.  
JP _was _the one she wanted to call. _But you can't, chica. You're with Brodi now. Even if he's not with you.  
_Oh, damn straight he wasn't with her!  
He might as well have been in a different planet when they were on a date. He barely kissed her. And even then, there was no...oomph.  
JP gave her oomph. Lots of it.  
But everything went so wrong....  
She pulled herself off the couch, picking up a hairbrush and running it through her blonde tresses.  
There had to be a way, she figured. She knew JP was still after her. Well, she didn't know. But she could feel it!  
She just prayed her feelings were right.  
Her arm stopped mid-pull.  
_Her feelings were right._  
She still cared for JP.  
_Her feelings were right.  
_She didn't give a rat's ass about Brodi.  
_Her feelings were right.  
_But Kaori sure did.  
That was enough for her. Maybe she couldn't be happy with Brodi Ford, but Kaori sure could. She dialed the Buddhist's number.  
"Hello, this is Brodi Ford, who's calling?" His voice was smooth and low, as always. Marisol had thought she found shelter there. But it wasn't right.  
"Brod, it's me." Her voice felt shaky just then.   
"Marisol? How've you been?" The question was warm, but there wasn't any love in it. It made her sick to think that she'd been carrying this on for so long.  
"Fine, I guess."  
"Looking forward to the Snowdream showoff?" She nodded vaguely before realizing he couldn't see it.  
"Yeah, sort of. Hey Brod?"  
"Yes Marisol?" The words were getting stuck in her throat.  
"When'll you be in Japan?" She was preparing herself now.   
"A few days, same as everyone. Why do you ask?"  
"Just because. I was thinking we could do something."  
_Because **We need to talk.**_

**_~*~*~*~_**

Mac Fraser was enjoying the brief vacation.  
And he was enjoying his shower.  
"SUGAR PIE HONEY BUNCH!" The steam made for good acoustics--in his mind's eye, anyway.  
"YOU KNOW THAT I LOVE YOUUUU!" He got out after a few lathers.  
"I can't help myself! I love you and nobody else...." He couldn't *wait* to see Kaori in person again. He missed her. But it was weird, the feeling he got.  
He felt like he was in the wrong somehow.  
Nah, maybe it was just his imagination. Running away with him...  
Aww man, he needed to spend less time at home. His mom played *way* too much Motown.   
He shrugged it off. It didn't matter. His family life was fine enough.  
In short doses.  
And that's what this was, a short dose. Just what he needed until the season got back in order.  
And until he saw Kaori again.  
He needed to touch her. See her smile. Kiss her smile...  
He felt a sharp pang.  
What was it? It wasn't jealousy, or longing, or even guilt.  
It was more like...  
Discontent. Something felt out of place in this perfect scenario.  
But he couldn't figure out what it was.  
Not yet.  
When he saw her again...  
Then he'd figure it out.

~*~*~*~

Orange Julius, Skechers, and air travel.  
These were the three things Kaori had been exposed to from SSX that she loved the most.  
Well, it wasn't that she loved air travel, per se...  
It was that she loved being welcomed when she got off.  
The days before the show-off had passed quickly--mostly due to her iron will.  
She had to stop what she was doing to herself.  
The only question was how.  
She couldn't just...dump...him. Mac's friendship meant too much to her.  
But she couldn't lead him on like this.  
There was no easy way to do this. Period.  
A phone call would be cruel, an email would be, (as she once heard Elise say) 'pricky', a letter...  
Well, a letter was better than the other alternatives.  
But it still wouldn't do!  
No, she had to tell him face to face! Or else she couldn't try and...  
"Kaori-chan!" The voice jolted her out of her thoughts.  
But when she looked to see who had called her name, she realized the jolting was definitely a good thing.  
"Brodi-kun!" She beamed and ran up to him, luggage in hand before giving him a huge hug.  
"Hello to you too," He said gently, and that seemed to be a reminder to stop hugging him.  
She blushed. She had trouble forgetting sometimes.  
"Konnichiwa!" She exclaimed, walking beside him. "How are you?" He smiled at her, still walking.  
"Oh, alright I suppose. Merely playing my part that the universe's set out for me." She smiled.  
She didn't think he knew how that big that part was. To her, anyway.  
"So, what's new?" He asked her in return. She shook her head, smiling lightly.  
"Nothing much!" His tone turned gentler.  
"Really?" Her heart raced, and she felt like her cheeks were tomatoes.  
"Really!" She squeaked out, and he chuckled.  
"Alright."  
The peace was enough for them as they headed to the temporary headquarters.  
For now.

  
  



End file.
